(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of a gate driver and a liquid crystal display including the gate driver are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices typically include multiple pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The display devices may include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) display, and an electrophoretic display. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer and the organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer as an electro-optical active layer. In the display devices, one of a pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
The display device generally includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver applies a gate signal that turns on or off a pixel to a gate line, and the data driver converts image data into a data voltage and applies the data voltage to a data line.